Fairy Tale
by SacredPumpkin21
Summary: what if you were gifted a lock or a key when you were 5 years old? what if you were supposed to find the other person who had the counterpart key or lock, because they were your soul mate? This story follows a boy who was recently fired from his job and goes across the country with his best friend to find his soul mate.
1. Chapter 1

ye

so i made a new story now, but this one is not a part of any fandom, its just a story that i made up and decided to write down here. and i apologize for the disappointing names, i'm not exactly creative in that area...

THIS IS MINE, I MADE IT UP, EVERYTHING YOU KNOW IS A LIE, AND IF SOMEONE SAYS I STOLE THEIR WORK I DIDN'T.

[super serious expression] lets go on with the story, now shall we?

* * *

"Hey Jason. Mind cleaning the toilets for me? " I flipped him off as he laughed. Tyler always treats me like i'm some invalid, even though, if anything, I am more capable than him. I sighed as I dipped the mop back in the bucket. I wish I could get a raise so I could take better care of my bedridden mother, but I know thats impossible, because I don't have the qualifications. It's not fair, but i'm not fighting.

I've wanted to own a restaurant. Make my own menus, redesign the ugly old-lady type wall paper, replace the gross lights, make it a modern place. Not at all like this shitty place where everybody's always mean to me. Also I'd make sure all my staff were friendly people. That'll be neat. Ever since I first watched my mother cook, I've wanted to be a cook. It was so fascinating how you can conjure up such an amazing taste with the right ingredients, even if the combination is really strange. i've always wanted to experiment making food, I just don't have the education nor money to do so. My father said he'd look into it, but he never did. He never kept his promises right up until the day he disappeared. I hope he comes back soon, mother's been depressed since he left. I wish to make a pineapple custard pie. that sounds interesting. or creme?

As I was distracted by my thoughts, someone tapped me on the shoulder, making me jump. It was tyler again. He said "The boss wants you" pointing to the back room. I did not have a good feeling about this.

I peeked into the office before stepping inside. Last time someone said "the boss wants you" and i stepped confifently into the "boss's" room, I got a bucket full of water thrown in my face and got locked in the closet. It was not a closet though, and my boss was sitting at his desk, a sad expression on his face. He gestured towards the chair across from him, and I sat down in it. My confidence got worse and worse with every passing second. Then he sighed.

"Jason. You're a good kid, you really are, and I wish I could keep and let you work here, but unfortunately I have to let you go."

My suspicions were correct. I felt my stomach drop down into my shoes, felt the blood run from my face. I whispered "why don't you let Tyler go? he was always mean to me, and I'm sure he'd be mean to your other employees if I left."

"I have thought about that, Jason, and weighing my options I've decided to give him a raise instead of you, because he's an honest good worker. And I know you really needed this job because of your mother, but we really don't need anymore employees. I'm sorry, Jason."

bullshit. This was bullshit, and we both knew it. He wanted to give Tyler a raise because he was his son, but didn't have that kind of money with so many waiters and waitresses, so naturally the useless bus boy that nobody cared about got let go. I hope he goes bankrupt.

I stood up, flipping him off as my chair fell to the ground. I felt enraged, like my blood was boiling and I was seeing red. I choked back tears. Don't lose control, not now.

this was the only source of income my family was getting, and he cut that off completely. how was someone like me supposed to find a job, one that will hire high school dropouts? McDonald's? I'm sorry, but 5 dollars an hour isn't going to feed one growing boy and a damn near brain dead woman who doesn't even respond to her name anymore. I tore my apron off and threw it at the man, who made a strangled noise, and ran out of the restaurant through the locker rooms, grabbing my coat on the way. I don't care what happens to him anymore, I don't even work there.

On the way out Tyler tried to stop me, saying "Hey, what're you doing?" But I pushed past him. I don't care what happens to him either.

When I finally escaped to the open air, I walked for a bit, then sat down under a tree, my energy spent. My blood was still pumping, but in more of an "let me catch my breath" kind of pumping. I sighed, then the dreadful thought crossed my mind:

What now.

I should have enough money to cover the water and electricity bill, but i'd have to dig out of my savings for food money. I also need a new pair of shoes, the bottoms of the ones I have on right now are spent. I don't want to leach off my friend who was rich, I have more pride than that. Which leaves me with… not enough to last another month. How can I find another well paying job within a month? damn near impossible, i'd say. Unless I prostitute myself, but I can't even borrow money from my friend, my pride was that damn big. Well shit.

I can't go back to high school, I need a job to take care of my mother, got fired and cut high school so I don't have the proper qualifications to get a full time job, and we're broke.

I felt my eyes tear up, a lump caught in my throat. I gasped, my voice shaky. I grasped my lock which hang around my neck. don't cry. don't.

Hopeless.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder. I looked up, only to see my friends concerned face.

"Hey, are you alright? you look like you're about to cry…"

my eyes started watering, and I sniffed, blinking them away and turning my head. I whispered "I'm not." I won't. Not now…

She sat down next to me, pushing her long, auburn hair over one shoulder, the one away from me, and straightened her legs out.

"Aw, come on now, you've been released early and you just sniffed and your eyes are all watery. Did something happen at work? was someone being mean to you again?" She spoke in a voice that she always speaks in when she realizes something is terribly wrong. She ran her hand over mine, then hugged me, leaning her head on mine. we stayed like that for a minute, then she said "d'you wan't to talk about it?"

THAT'S when I broke down in tears and told her everything.

"Well thats terrible!" She looked genuinely shocked. "What are we going to do?"

I smiled. This is why I loved Catherine. She always knew the right thing to say when she wants to know something, and always knew how to make you feel like things are less hopeless when you're in a vulnerable state.

I shrugged. "there's nothing much we can do, and I don't want to leach off you because you're rich." I whispered.

"Aw, come on, we have a shit ton of money that dad doesn't know what to do with." She stopped hugging me, instead leaning up against the tree. "Well… "

"Well what?" I whispered, sniffing. Whenever Cat said 'Well…' like that, you kinda know she just had a terrible idea.

"We could find our soul mates."

* * *

#it'llallmakesenselateripromise


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two is coming riiight up. this chapter explains A LOT

also catherine can speak ASL, but you'll get to that when you get there.

* * *

Which is why I woke up on a bus with nothing more than a messenger bag containing my laptop, 4 sets of clothes, a pair of flip flops, my sketch book, a set of pencils, and my notebook, my smooth piece of Jade, and two sandwiches.

My best friend was dozing off nest to me, leaning on my shoulder. I sighed, leaning on my hand and staring out the window at the gradually fading city and trees and traffic. We've been riding for about two hours now, and my lock had only just started getting warm. Still freezing, mind you, but slightly less freezing. Slightly.

How did I get here? well. you see…

_I jumped up, and whispered "What do you mean, I can't leave my mother! I have to take care of her!"_

_Cat just smiled up at me. "My parents can take care of her, don't worry about it."_

_"But… But…." I whispered, looking down. "I don't want to have debts…"_

_"Please. My dad has been trying to get me out of the house for god knows how long. this will me your payment to him, to make me move on with my life."_

_"But…"_

"_Like I said, don't worry about it." she stood up. "lets see… I'll give you 15 minutes to shower and pack everything, then we leave. yeah?_

_"But… what about money for food and board? I don't have enough to last another month!"_

_"don't worry, my parents got us covered. they gave me their debit card as long as we only buy necessities. Also, don't pack to much, we'll be moving around a lot." _

_"But how will we know where to go?"_

_"didn't you notice? when you face a certain direction, your lock starts vibrating. thats when you tell your soul mate is in that direction. plus it warms up when you get closer."_

_"oh."_

_"so yeah, we're covered. I'll bring a compass and a map. Now get yo move on, boy! we haven't got all day! also bring food, who knows when the next food station is."_

Only 4 hours left till we arrive in west virginia. Yay.

I pulled my laptop out of my bag and logged on. I had several messages from my friend, Who's name I don't actually know because he never told me. Likewise, I never told him mine either.

**NerdyassButcher's log:**

**4:15 AntisocialScientist messaged you: **

**AS: hey**

**AS: you there?**

**4:20 AntisocialScientist messaged you:**

**AS: i guess not…**

**5:49 you messaged AntisocialScientist**

**NB:sup**

**AS:oh hay there!**

**NB: Don't pretend you weren't waiting for me to message you**

**AS: I wasn't . I was working. **

**NB: Oh rlly? on what?**

**AS: I was making an iron man mask. what're you doing?**

**NB: phhht NERD**

**NB: I got fired from my job and now I'm hunting down my Soul mate b/c of my friend**

**AS:oh**

**AS: that must be tough.**

**NB: NO DOUBT**

**NB:about 5 hours away from west virginia now. #killmenow**

**AS:haha**

**NB: so whats up with you?**

**AS:um…**

**AS:my key started getting warm. **

**NB: wait damn minute…**

**NB: do you actually believe in this soulmate crap? **

**AS: well… **

**AS:its cute. and its how my parents met.**

**NB:phhh yeah right**

**NB: i suppose your parent just HAPPENED to bump into each other**

**AS:actually they realized they were soul mates because they met in a bar coincidentally. or thats what my mom said.**

**NB: 'thats what my mom said' really?**

**NB: have you no doubt?**

**AS: shut up.**

**AS:i'd rather trust people then live a solitary life.**

**NB: whoa there, cowboy**

**NB:Im just playing with you. take a chill pill, bro**

**NB: don't need to get all fired up**

**NB: though whats up with today? you only message me first when you have something serious to talk about what is it?**

**AS:… **

**AS: it was nothing. nvm**

**NB:o rlly? **

**NB: come on, just tell me. i promise i wont tell anyone else**

**AS:I've got to go. my dad's calling me**

**AS:bye**

**5:56 AntisocialScientist logged off**

**NB: sigh**

**5:56 NerdyassButcher logged off**

I closed my laptop, putting it away. I really wanted to know what AS wanted to talk about, but he wouldn't budge. What I really want to know though, is why wouldn't he tell me? was it something I wrote?I don't get it. Well, whatever. At least he's not mute, like me.

Cat woke up, brushing the excess hair away from her face. I whispered "5 more hours till we arrive." She just nodded and yawned. "we'll target Texas, for now. Sounds fun, eh? Texas."

I just nodded. You couldn't hear much over the traffic, so I just signed at her. I don't have an actual word for the name "Catherine" so I just sign "cat" and she knows i'm talking about or to her. I can only whisper because it does not use my voice box. as I was signing to her, a couple of girls sitting next to us in the bus giggled. I looked at them, and they were laughing at me. I stuck my tongue out at them and they just said "What are you going to do, yell at us?" they mimicked my signing. I flipped them off. They probably thought I was deaf or something. It happens a lot. Even with my own father. Catherine turned around and said "No, but I can." And she scolded them so much that they're probably never going to bad mouth a disabled person ever again. I just smirked at them. I was used to this. Catherine never failed to stand up for me. _Or at least when she was near me,_ I thought as I rubbed a bruise on my arm.


End file.
